


Legally Sith

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, but if you havnnt watched the musical go do that its on youtube and i make a lot of reference, hux is emmet, hux sucks ass, ill add more tags later, its a legally blonde au, its not cracky tho, its p. amazing tbh, kylo is elle, literally and physically ;), the whole gangs gonna be here eventuall dont worry, theres gonna be some angst but a happy ending so its all cool, what more can you say, you dont need to have seen/watched the musical to enjoy it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-07 01:57:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6780712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>its a legally blonde au. what more can you say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Legally Sith

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you guys like exposition

Okay, so Kylo wasn’t exactly shocked when he got kicked out of college, but it still stung a little. Turns out there’s no amount of money that can made administration turn a blind eye to (almost) murder. Thankfully Harvard didn’t really mind about his less-than-stellar track record with the law, since he got a 175 on his LSATs and somehow convinced the Pope to write him a letter of recommendation. (Apparently he owed Dad something. Figures.)

Harvard is not actually as impressive as people make it out to be. Getting in was easier than expected, and the campus itself looked slightly rundown and not like the kind of place that people commit felonies to get into. Harvard seemed like the best place to prove to the world that he was a serious scholar though, so here he is. Standing outside his dorm room and wondering how he could have already lost his key, and generally regretting ever coming here. He could probably pick the lock in a few seconds, but he really didn’t want the first impression his neighbors had of him be watching him break into a dorm. So Kylo decides to just stand in the hallway, and try to act like awkwardly leaning against the wall is exactly what he want to be doing right now. It doesn’t seem to be working too well though, because after a few minutes some red-haired guy starts staring at him with a confused look on his face.

“Are you alright?”

“What?” it takes a few minutes for Kylo to realize that the redhead actually decided to address him instead of just staring at him.

“Are you okay? You seem lost.”

“What? No, I’m fine,” Kylo says. He should have probably told Redhead that he lost his key but that would involve admitting that he made a mistake and it’s too early in the day for that. So he just keeps leaning up against the wall and trying not to make awkward eye contact with Redhead for a few minutes, before Redhead sighs impatiently and stalks off down the corridor. 

He returns a few minutes later with what looks suspiciously like Kylo’s dorm key.

“You could have just said that you lost your key, you know,” he says with more contempt than is probably necessary as he presses the cool metal into Kylo’s hand, and returns to is own dorm before Kylo can craft a properly scathing response.

~ ~ ~

It only takes Kylo half an hour of unpacking boxes to become annoyed. And while it is not uncommon by any means for Kylo to be annoyed, he can usually figure out why he’s annoyed. Today it’s more of a vague feeling though, which only makes him more annoyed. He’s so focussed on being annoyed in fact, that he doesn’t notice that Redhead eventually wanders out of his dorm to watch Kylo carry all his boxes from his car. If Kylo had noticed this, it probably would have pissed him off even more that Redhead didn’t offer to help him carry his boxes. Nevermind that he never would have accepted Redhead’s help. It’s the principal of the things.

Redhead, however, is having an excellent afternoon. He had somehow managed to be convinced by Phasma to take a day off, and he was making excellent use of his free time. By staring at his new neighbor. Which, while that might not be the most academically stimulating activity he could be pursuing, it was remarkably pleasant. For reasons that do not have anything to do with his neighbor’s ass. It’s not as if he enjoyed watching them do manual labour. That would be strange, and probably overstepping boundaries. So of course when he decided to introduce himself he had no ulterior motive. Just being friendly.

“I’m Hux, by the way,” Redhead says, moving to shake Kylo’s hand. Kylo doesn’t shake it, partially because he’s carrying a box, and partially because he’s still feeling annoyed and has decided to take it out on Hux.

Hux retracts his hand once he realizes that Kylo is never going to shake it, and either doesn’t realize that he’s been snubbed or decides not to care.

“I assume that you’re Kylo?” Hux says after a minute of awkward silence. Kylo isn’t sure why he has decided to try to talk to him, but he wishes that he would stop.

“Yes. Can you please leave me alone? I have a lot of boxes to unpack.”

Kylo only feels a little bit bad for that, but he really does have a lot of boxes to move, plus Hux doesn’t seem like the type to take naturally to lifting heavy objects. Or being nice to strangers.

Hux eventually goes back into his room, obviously realizing that Kylo isn’t interested in having a civil conversation. Kylo finishes bringing all the boxes into his room. Hux finds something to study. Kylo begins to regret going to Harvard. Life goes on.

~ ~ ~

“Do you know the way to Criminal Law 101 with Professor Snoke?” Kylo ask the person sitting next to him on the bench, realizing a moment too late that he’s addressing Hux. “Oh, sorry, nevermind.”

The last thing he needs is his neighbors spreading rumours about his incompetence. He would be perfectly capable of finding all the necessary buildings, but his campus map had blown away a few minutes ago and he was honestly too lazy to go try and find it. (Although now he’d probably cross all the Sahara just to avoid the vaguely amused look Hux is giving him.)

“Don’t you have a map?”

“Well yes, but someone stole it.” There’s no way he’s admitting to losing another object in front of Hux. He has a reputation to uphold. And that reputation involves being a person who can go an hour without losing important objects.

“Who?”

Shit.

“The wind?”

Something vaguely similar to a smile passes Hux’s face, and he points in the direction of what is hopefully Criminal Law 101.

“Second building on the left. Good luck.”

And with those fateful words, Kylo begins what is probably the worst twenty minutes of his life.

Now, Kylo will be the first to admit that he can sometimes be slightly dramatic. But he cannot think of a single moment worse that what he had to endure in these twenty minutes. And perhaps the reason that Kylo can’t think up anything worse than this is because up to now his life has been pretty apple pie, he is willing to bet that there is no fate on this Earth than being kicked out of class on the first day of law school by a total hardass professor. It’s not like it was really his fault anyway. How he he supposed to know that there was assigned reading? It’s not like forgetting to read one stupid case file warrants being thrown out.

This is what Kylo tries to convince himself of as he sits in a cafe a block from Snoke’s classroom nursing a cup of black coffee and generally feeling bad for himself. He realizes that this regrettable incident is probably more his fault than he’d like to admit, but there's something very satisfying about believing that the universe it out to get him. It makes him feel important, and keeps him from thinking too hard about the fact that he almost cried in class and that he made an ass of himself in front of twenty brilliant will-be-lawyers and how Vader wouldn’t have cried and how-

“Are you alright?” asks a voice from behind him that doesn’t sound too concerned about Kylo’s well being.

“Not particularly.”

Kylo should have said nothing. Vader would have probably said nothing. Saying anything only showed weakness. There is no upside to sharing feelings, ever. Especially not with visually appealing strangers. (Because the stranger turned around and is quite visually appealing, to say the least.)

“I came here to prove to everyone at my old school that I’m not a complete fuck-up, but here I am. Fucking up. Again. God, just kill me already.”

 

The stranger, who Kylo realized with a jolt was Hux (because his day wasn't horrible enough already), stares at him for a few minutes with a dull look on his face, like mostly-strangers spill their guts to him everyday.

“You can to Harvard Law out of spite? Jesus, what kind of angst-ridden teen novel of a place do you come from?” Hux looks sort of pissed now, as if Kylo’s very existence offends him on a personal level.  
“San Francisco?” Kylo answered more sheepishly than he would have liked to have.

“Well, Kylo, the first thing you should know about Harvard is that if you’re not serious about the law you had better just pack up and leave here. Give your spot in class to someone better and go back to San Francisco to write the great American novel or some bullshit.” 

Hux said all this with a sneer that seemed to be the only facial expression besides vague contempt that he could make.

“Jesus christ, what is your problem? Why did you come to Harvard, to save your home planet from an oppressive alien leader?” Kylo honestly has no idea what he did to offend this guy. He’s so accustomed to being rude to people though, he probably forgot how to be actually polite.

Hux’s sneer deepened, if that was even possible. “I came to Harvard so I could fight the kind of asshole lawyers that made my mother go to jail for seventeen years for a crime that she didn’t excuse me. So excuse me if I don’t cry at your tale. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have a class to go to.” He got up abruptly, moving to get away from Kylo as fast as he could.

“Wait!” Kylo was sort of surprised when Hux actually stopped and turned around. “How do you do it? Law school I mean?”

Hux paused for a little bit, like he was trying to find out if he should actually respond to Kylo, before responding. “Well, I don’t go to parties a lot, or make very many friends. It’s a waste of time. I don’t spend hours fixing my hair, like you seem to. And, I don’t get kicked out of class for forgetting to do assigned reading.”

“You heard what happened?”

“Yeah. It’s not every day a kid is as incompetent as you were. Great job, by the way. I’m sure Snoke has a great impression of you now.” Hux says, seeming a little too pleased to see Kylo frown. “Don’t worry though, I’m sure your luck will turn around. It always does for people like you,” he finishes bitterly before stalking off, leaving his coffee behind.

Kylo is fucked.

**Author's Note:**

> was it good? it was right. dont worry, the more time hux spends around kylo the nicer he'll get. for reasons that might not be 100% straight, but dont tell hux. leave a comment and ill give you the blood of my firstborn child, if youre into that.


End file.
